1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a printed wiring board capable of mounting semiconductor chips on each side thereof, and an information processing apparatus with the printed wiring board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Attention has recently been paid to techniques for mounting electronic components, such as a semiconductor chip and resistor, on a printed circuit. In accordance with the development of size reduction of information processing apparatuses, printed wiring boards for mounting thereon electronic components, such as a semiconductor chip and resistor, have been reduced in size. To reduce the size of the printed wiring boards, electronic components have been subjected to size reduction and/or highly integrated. Further, a double-sided mounting technique for mounting electronic components on both sides of a printed wiring board to further reduce the size of the board has been proposed (see Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-339037).